Cywir Carennydd
by Kathleen LaCorneille
Summary: Tout le monde à besoin d'amis... même les loups-garou.
1. Default Chapter

**Titre : Cywir Carennydd (**"Vraie Amitié" en galois

**Traduit de l'Anglais par Kathleen LaCorneille**

**Auteur : Lone One**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien, J.K.Rowling possède tout cela. Je ne fais de l'argent pour rien de tout ceci, je jure - comme si vous ne pourriez pas le dire. Ne me poursuivez pas, s'il vous plaît.

**Note de la traductrice** : Hello everyone! Nous y voici, le premier chapitre de Cywir Carennydd! Je remercie tout les lecteurs qui mon encouragé à l'écrire! Cette histoire est la première publié sur le net par Lone One, et une pièce de maître. Vraiment, j'ai adoré! J'espère que vous apprécierai le premier chapitre (et l'histoire au complet!) et que la traduction vous satisfera. Cette fois, j'ai eu l'aide de ma sœur, donc, il y aura beaucoup moins de faute d'orthographe!

Allez, bon chapitre à tous!!!

**Cywir Carennydd**  
  
**1. Cychwyniad** (Commencement)

Sirius Black se tenait debout sur la Plate-forme 9 ¾, regardant fixement le Poudlard Express avec une expression qui, il espérait, paraissait moins idiote pour les passants que l'impression qu'elle lui donnait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas exactement que le train lui-même était excessivement fascinant, mais le pur nombre de personnes s'amassant autour était écrasant. La maison de Sirius était habituellement aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe, en dépit de tous ses meilleurs efforts pour corriger la situation, et être entouré par des centaines de gens était en train de le rendre un peu inconfortable. Il secoua un peu la tête, et empoignant ses bagages, se dirigea vers le train. Cela ne prit que quelques moments pour faire ranger ses possessions, et il marcha ensuite toute la longueur du train, recherchant une place où il pourrait s'asseoir. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres comme il passait; dehors, des douzaines de parents embrassaient leurs enfants, disaient au revoir, faisant signe de la main comme ils grimpaient à bord du train, appelant bruyamment leurs enfants à travers les fenêtres. Sirius eut un petit soupir. Ses parents l'avaient envoyé accompagné d'un elfe de maison qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à la barrière séparant la Plate-forme 9¾ du reste de la Gare de King's Cross et après, avait disparu sans un mot. Sirius ne s'était pas ennuyé à dire au revoir à sa famille avant de partir. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, et la vie était de loin plus plaisante quand il ne leur parlait pas du tout. Maintenant, finalement, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius se sentait libre de l'entière famille Black. Il était libre d'être ce qu'il voulait, qui il voulait, et cette pensé était assez pour lui apporter un large sourire sur son visage. Sifflant doucement, il continua à travers le train dans sa recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Il devait avoir marcher environ la moitié de la longueur du train avant qu'il ne se heurte à James Potter- littéralement heurter, parce que James, ne regardant pas où il allait, avait foncé juste dans Sirius.

"Ouch!" Sirius frotta son épaule là où James l'avait percuté. "Regarde où tu marches, Potter!"

James sourit insolemment. "Désolé, Sirius. Je ne t'avais pas vu. C'est vraiment fabuleux, pas vrai? Peux-tu croire que nous soyons actuellement ici?"

"Tu as seulement compté les jours pour les dernières quoi? Huit années? Et cela arrive comme un choc pour toi que nous soyons réellement ici?" Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de railler James à propos de son excitation, bien qu'il soit tout aussi ravi. Poudlard! Réellement et vraiment Poudlard! C'était assez pour rendre n'importe qui excité, il en était sûr. Ensemble, Sirius et James continuèrent plus loin dans le train, s'arrêtant à l'extérieur du dernier compartiment. " J'espère qu'il est vide" dit Sirius. "Je préférais vraiment ne pas passer tout le trajet avec aucun de mes cousins ou n'importe quoi." James grimaça et hocha la tête en accord.

James partageait l'antipathie de Sirius pour, hé bien, presque toute sa très grande famille. James Potter et Sirius Black avaient été amis depuis qu'ils étaient très jeunes, étant tous les deux nés de vieilles familles de sorciers, et bien que les Blacks n'approuvaient pas les points de vue des Potter sur la plupart des sujets, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que la lignée des Potter étaient vieille et respectée. Espérant que l'influence d'autres sang purs aurait une influence bénéfique sur le jeune Sirius, les Blacks avaient encouragé l'amitié entre les garçons. C'était une énorme erreur, une que les Blacks regrettaient sincèrement depuis que Sirius était plus vieux, mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. James et Sirius auraient tout aussi bien pu être des frères; ils étaient certainement plus proches que Sirius et Regulus, son frère actuel, ne l'étaient.

James ouvrit la porte du dernier compartiment, et les deux garçons furent satisfaits de voir que le compartiment était effectivement libre de n'importe quel des cousins Black, si pas entièrement vide. Deux garçons étaient déjà assis, et les deux relevèrent la tête pour voir qui était entré dans le compartiment. Sirius ne reconnut aucun d'eux, mais il figura que c'était probablement une bonne chose; il avait en sévère aversion la plupart des enfants de son propre âge qu'il connaissait parce qu'ils avaient été choisis comme "acceptables compagnons" pour lui par ses parents. Leurs goûts en matière d'amis, pensa Sirius ironiquement, était terrible.

" Ça vous dérange si nous nous asseyons ici?" James avait déjà fermé la porte derrière eux, et dirigeait maintenant la question au compartiment en général. Les deux étrangers se regardèrent l'un l'autre; les deux haussèrent les épaules, et cela sembla arranger l'affaire. James et Sirius se lancèrent dans les deux sièges vides juste à temps car le train commença à bouger. Sirius regarda par la fenêtre alors que la Plate-forme 9 ¾ se glissait hors de vue; ça y était réellement! Il sourit à James, qui se rejeta en arrière avec un sourire également excité. Sirius décida alors que, le compartiment ayant été silencieux pour au moins trente-deux secondes, il était temps de commencer une conversation. Il tendit la main au garçon assis le plus près de lui.

" Sirius Black. Je suis un première année. Je suis réellement excité d'aller à Poudlard - j'espère seulement de ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard; ce serait vraiment pourri. Je ne peux pas attendre pour commencer à apprendre de la vraie magie- notre capacité à faire des bêtises va sûrement augmenter à ce moment-là, j'en suis sûr! Est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch? James et moi, oui. Lui, c'est James, en passant, James Potter, et avant que tu le demandes, nous ne sommes pas apparentés - les gens ont toujours l'air de penser que nous le sommes pour quelque raison. Nous nous connaissons l'un l'autre depuis que nous sommes vraiment petits, toutefois, et nous faisons la plupart des choses ensemble, et nous aimons tous les deux faire des farces - est-ce que tu es un farceur? Nous pourrions peut-être utiliser une autre pair de mains pour nous aidez avec quelques tours que nous avons planifié - nous faisons des plans pour cela depuis que nous avons huit ans, tu vois, bien que je suspecte James ici d'être né avec Poudlard en tête."

L'étrange garçon avait, pendant cette introduction, serré la main de Sirius et James, et hoché poliment la tête à chacun d'entre eux quand leurs noms avaient été donnés. Il paraissait un peu pris de court par la loquacité de Sirius, un peu comme s'il n'était pas certain de quoi dire. Il était peut-être un pouce plus petit que James, bien qu'il était difficile d'être certain puisqu'ils étaient tous assis, et légèrement gras, avec de fins cheveux d'un blond pâle, et des yeux plutôt petits. Une assez belle apparence, Sirius décida comme il l'observait. Le garçon lui donna un faible sourire.

**  
**"Um - Je suis Peter Pettigrew. Je ne suis, heu, pas d'une famille de sorciers, donc je ne connais pas vraiment grand chose à propos de, um, rien du tout. Pas à propos des sorciers et tout ça, en tout cas." Peter semblait un peu nerveux, mais qui ne le serait pas, dans un décor si peu familier? Et il était un enfant Moldu. Sirius ne s'en préoccupait pas, jamais il ne s'était soucié des principes insensés sur les sang purs par lesquels sa famille vivait et respirait, mais avoir un ami né de parents Moldus serait une fantastique manière d'énerver ses parents! Oui, Peter Pettigrew pourrait être une personne à se rappeler, toujours dépendamment des résultats de la Répartition, bien sûr. Sirius déplaça son regard sur l'autre garçon dans le compartiment.

"Remus Lupin." Fut tout ce qu'il dit, regardant les autres paisiblement. Il ne semblait pas désagréable ou hostile, juste pensif. Remus paraissait beaucoup plus petit que les autres, presque délicat. Il était très pâle, et paraissait plutôt fatigué, ses yeux bleu-gris très grands dans son visage. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun léger, un peu longs, qu'il avait soigneusement rassemblé en arrière. Sirius l'examina de près, s'étonnant de à cette réticence. Remus semblait, Sirius pensa, comme quelqu'un peu habitué à montrer des émotions - il ne leur souriait pas; en fait, il montrait peu d'émotions quelles qu'elles soient. Où peut-être était-il juste bon à contrôler ses expressions? Sirius ne savait pas.

"Hé bien, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin, qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'une partie de Cartes Explosives?" James sourit aux autres et il sortit un paquet de cartes d'une poche. Peter parut confus.

"Explosives? Les cartes, vous voulez dire? Elles explosent vraiment?" Sirius rit à la question, mais ne blâma pas le garçon pour être un peu nerveux. Remus regarda les cartes, et les autres garçons, mais dit doucement :

"Non, merci." James hocha la tête, et lui et Sirius commencèrent à tenter d'apprendre à Peter les bases du jeu. Il ne comprenait pas spécialement rapidement, et Sirius se retrouva à laisser son attention vagabonder. Il regarda Lupin du coin de l'œil, et fut surpris de voir un soupçon de désir sur son visage alors qu'il regardait leur partie. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait été exclu, mais ils l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux. Peut être était-il juste trop timide.  
**  
**Quand la sorcièrequi poussait le chariot de nourriture vint dans leur compartiment, tous les garçons achetèrent de ses friandises. James et Sirius aimaient les légèrement dangereuses Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue; Peter semblait déterminer à améliorer sa connaissance du monde des sorciers en essayant toutes les sortes de sucreries offertes; Remus paraissait juste avoir faim. Contrairement à Peter, Remus n'avait pas de surplus de poids du tout; il semblait franchement maladif avec sa pâleur et sa minceur. Il paraissait aimer beaucoup le chocolat, Sirius nota, et il lança une de ses Chocogrenouilles vers Remus avec un petit sourire. La tête de Remus se releva et il attrapa la Grenouille en plein vol, semblant interdit. Le bonbon volant l'avait clairement pris par surprise, et il regarda de près Sirius, essayant manifestement de déterminer si c'était réellement pour lui. Sirius hocha la tête, et fut content de voir un petit sourire de gratitude sur le visage de Remus comme il déballait la sucrerie. Alors le garçon pouvait sourire, pensa-t-il.

**  
**Sirius se releva de son siège et se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis directement en face de Remus. James et Peter étaient dans le milieu d'une discussion sur le Quidditch - ou peut-être n'était-ce pas autant une conversation qu'un monologue, avec James parlant à une haute vitesse à propos de son sujet préféré et Peter écoutant avec la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Remus avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux - un manuel scolaire, Sirius nota, mais n'était pas actuellement en train de beaucoup le lire. Il était en train de regarder les autres paisiblement, juste observant. Regarder avait sa place, Sirius concéda, mais la vie n'était pas amusante si vous passiez tout votre temps sur les lignes de côté à juste regarder. Comme il changeait de siège, il vit Remus le regarder avec quelque peu d'appréhension, et il lui sourit largement.**  
**

"Bon. Remus Lupin. D'où viens-tu, alors?"

"Galles." La réplique était vraiment paisible, et Sirius fut un peu découragé. Si Remus avait seulement l'intention de parler par des phrases d'un seul mot, la communication allait être difficile. Remus remua sur son siège, toutefois, et continua à parler. " C'est cela, nous vivons au pays de Galles maintenant. Nous avons beaucoup déménagé durant les années, alors j'ai vécu dans beaucoup de places différentes." Sa voix était tranquille et égale, et sonnait étrangement formelle, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à parler aux autres.

Encouragé par la communication continuée par Remus, Sirius demanda, "Comment est ta famille?". James, Sirius et Peter avaient tous conversé un bon moment pendant leurs parties de cartes, discutant de leurs familles et de leurs vies, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent tous qu'ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre. Remus, d'un autre côté, avait été silencieux pendant l'entière discussion, mais Sirius savait qu'il avait écouté.

"Hé bien", Remus commença calmement, " Je vis avec ma mère et mon père. Ma mère est née de Moldus et la famille de papa a été des sorciers depuis des âges. Mes parents ont tous deux été à Poudlard; ils ont été tellement contents quand j'ai été accepté. Nous vivons au milieu de nulle part, à des kilomètres de n'importe qui d'autre, en fait, j'ai eu l'école à la maison jusqu'à maintenant." Cela expliquerait ses difficultés à interagir avec les autres, pensa Sirius; bien sûr, il était timide et incertain. Heureux qu'il avait amené l'autre garçon à parler autant, Sirius essaya de penser à une autre question à poser, mais fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le regard qu'abordait le visage de Remus. Remus essayait apparemment très fort de ne pas bayer, et son visage était assez comique comme il essayait. Finalement il laissa tomber, et couvrit sa bouche comme il bayait largement.

"Je suis tellement désolé -c'est si impoli de ma part. Ce n'est pas que je suis ennuyé ou quoique ce soit, honnêtement, juste - juste fatigué." Remus semblait extrêmement désolé, et Sirius eut un petit rire.**  
**  
"Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos! Réellement, tu ne peux pas t'excuser pour de petites choses comme cela; qu'est-ce que tu feras quand nous commencerons à faire des farces aux gens? Tu vas tomber à la renverse en essayant de présenter des excuses à l'école entière! Non, vraiment, je pense que ce sera bien mieux si tu arrêtes de t'excuser pour de bon. Sauf si c'est pour quelque chose de vraiment important, bien sûr." Remus ne put se retenir de rire aux paroles de Sirius, et Sirius se donna mentalement une bonne claque dans le dos - il avait extrait le premier rire de lui!

"Hey, regarde," dit Remus après un moment, " je pense que je vais fermer mes yeux un moment, si ça ne te dérange pas. Pas que je vais tomber endormi ou quoique ce soit, j'ai juste un mal de tête et la lumière le rend pire. Je ne vais réellement pas dormir."

"Pas de problèmes. Et si tu commences à ronfler, James va probablement te lancer quelque chose à la tête, ne t'inquiète donc pas." Avec un autre sourire, Remus ferma ses yeux et devint complètement immobile en quelques secondes. Sirius réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas dire si le garçon dormait ou non, mais comme il respirait toujours, Sirius ne s'inquiéta pas.  
  
Une heure plus tard, tous les garçons étaient presque endormis, le trajet en train semblait interminable. Soudainement, Remus se raidit un peu et marmonna tranquillement "Bien. Vraiment fantastique." Les autres n'eurent pas la chance de demander ce qui n'allait pas avant que la porte de leur compartiment ne s'ouvre avec fracas et qu'un garçon de grande taille n'y entre comme s'il lui appartenait. Il avait l'air d'un cinquième année au moins et présentait une ressemblance saisissante avec Remus.

"Tu es là." La voix du garçon était froide et dure alors qu'il fixait son frère. "Te cachant au fond du train, n'est-ce pas? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? D'autres garçons ont pris place avec toi?" Son ton était moqueur et Sirius ressentit un fort désir de lui donner un coup de point dans le nez; surprenant, vraiment, à quel point le frère de Remus rappelait à Sirius son propre frère, Regulus. Tous deux des abrutis, se dit-il. Remus, cependant, était parfaitement calme.

"Romulus", dit Remus poliment, sans bouger ni même ouvrir ses yeux. "Quelle charmante surprise. Comment vas-tu?"

"Assez bien, depuis que je n'ai plus à être auprès de toi", sourit Romulus dédaigneusement. "Ce qui me ramène à ce que je disais. Pourquoi ces autres enfants sont-ils assis avec toi? Qui sont-ils de toutes façons - oh!" Il sonnait maintenant surpris. "Sirius Black? Et James Potter? Il fallait que ce soit eux, pas vrai? Mais je croyais qu'ils ne -"

**  
**"Romulus". Sirius tourna sa tête pour regarder directement Remus, qui s'était maintenant redressé et fixait Romulus. Sirius n'aurait jamais cru deux minutes plus tôt que Remus interromprait qui que ce soit, encore moins les couper si abruptement avec un seul mot. Remus parla à nouveau, sa voix ferme.

"Tu ne l'as peut-être pas appris, mais le Directeur Dumbledore souhaite nous parler à tous les deux immédiatement à notre arrivée à Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse nous parler, il a dit de t'informer que tu ne peux discuter de la situation avec personne sous peine de renvoi de l'école - un sort que tu as approché de trop près bien trop de fois durant les dernières années. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, pars."

Et cela sembla être la fin de l'affaire. Romulus regarda Remus d'un œil mauvais aussi haineusement que Sirius n'avait jamais vu personne regarder quelqu'un. Remus le supporta sans flancher et fit un signe de tête poli au dos de Romulus se retirant avant de fermer à nouveau ses yeux et de s'effondrer contre le siège. Sirius adressa un regard à James, qui haussa les épaules en confusion. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas la chance de demander quoique ce soit à Remus, puisque le train commença à ralentir pour s'arrêter juste à ce moment-là. Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard.

Note de l'auteur: Hi. Premièrement, merci à vous pour avoir lu ceci! J'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Je viens juste de découvrir que j'ai une muse et elle m'a assommé avec des idées pour cette histoire pendant des semaines pour finalement me faire asseoir et me forcer à écrire. Je prévois continuer cette histoire et avec bon espoir, les updates seront assez rapides. Pour votre information, le titre de l'histoire " Cywir Carennydd" est "Vraie Amitié" en galois. Ça sonne mieux en galois. Le titre du chapitre, Cychwyniad, signifie Commencement. Tout review serait extrêmement apprécié - les critiques constructives sont pour le mieux, mais si, par une chance quelconque, il devait m'arriver de recevoir de joyeux, mignons, adorables reviews disant simplement que vous avez aimé - je vais probablement pleurer de joie. Alors si rendre des gens heureux vous rend heureux, reviewer s'il vous plaît! Merci plein de fois!


	2. Amddiffyniad

Disclaimer : JK Rowling posséde tout, j'ai... vraiment peu. Je ne clame aucun des personnages, situations ou idées, et je ne fais pas d'argent pour quoi que ce soit dans ce travail. Remus, Sirius et tous les autres personnages appartiennent à JK et non pas à moi, malheureusement; je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

2. Amddiffyniad (Protections)

Comme le Poudlard Express se rangeait dans la station, tous les quatre garçons regardèrent par la fenêtre la plus proche, plissant les yeux contre la noirceur, essayant d'obtenir un aperçu des lieux les environnants. En quelques instants seulement, ils avaient fait leur chemins hors du train et s'en tenaient maintenant à quelques pieds, incertains de où aller. Quand ils entendirent une lourde voix tonner pour tous les première année, ils se dirigèrent vers elle avec bonheur. Remus pouvait distinguer une très grande silhouette devant eux - un homme géant qui dominait tous les étudiants. Comme ils entraient à portée de voix, une voix de femme résonna fortement au-dessus des bavardages des étudiants.

"Lupin! Je cherche Romulus et Remus Lupin!" Remus regarda nerveusement les trois autres garçons avant de prendre une profonde respiration et faire un pas vers la dame, qui se tenait très près du grand homme. Elle paraissait plutôt sévère ; ses cheveux étaient tirés par en arrière dans un chignon serré, sa bouche, une fine ligne et elle regardait par-dessus ses lunettes les étudiants autour d'elle.

"Je suis Remus Lupin," dit Remus calmement, marchant directement dans la ligne de vision de la femme. Elle eut un léger sursaut et l'observa - pas offensivement, mais avec une expression très curieuse sur son visage que Remus n'était pas entièrement capable de lire. Surprise, peut-être, de voir une si petite, inoffensive figure, quand elle cherchait un dangereux loup-garou? Inquiétude pour son apparence fatiguée? Méfiante, certainement; elle savait ce qu'il était, c'était évident à voir, et elle n'était clairement pas prête à l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Toutefois, dans l'ensemble, c'était de loin une meilleure réaction que celle à laquelle Remus s'était préparé et il eut une léger soupir de soulagement. À sa droite, il sentit plutôt que vit Romulus apparaître en réponse à l'appel du moment précédant. La femme le reconnut apparemment, car elle eut un petit hochement de tête dans sa direction avant de diriger les deux garçons ailleurs.

"Je suis le Professeur McGonagall; j'enseigne la Métamorphose ici à Poudlard." McGonagall marchait devant Remus, lui parlant par-dessus son épaule comme ils avançaient, très rapidement, vers le château. Il semblait qu'ils marcheraient durant tout le trajet, mais Remus ne s'en faisait pas. Il était content d'avoir la chance de dégourdir ses jambes après le long trajet. McGonagall continua de parler: "Le Directeur m'a demandé de vous amener tous les deux dans son bureau avant la Cérémonie de Répartition et le Festin. Il n'y a aucun besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de manquer aucun des deux événements."

Dans l'espace de quelques instants, Remus se retrouva dans le bureau du Directeur. Il avait marché dans ce qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe de corridors; il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée par lui-même. Il avala nerveusement sa salive comme les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore se posaient sur lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le Directeur en personne avant, mais était très impressionné par lui. Ses parents lui avaient dit un nombre incalculable de fois quelle fantastique personne était Dumbledore et combien il était étonnant qu'il prenne une telle chance, en admettant Remus à l'école. Remus était d'accord avec eux; il n'avait rien d'autre que la plus grande admiration pour l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, des yeux bleu étincelants fixés fermement sur son visage.

"Hé bien, hé bien." Les yeux de Dumbledore devinrent encore plus joyeux et il sourit gentiment à Remus, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avaler nerveusement sa salive. "Ne vous en faites pas Mr. Lupin. Il n'y a rien dont vous devriez vous inquiéter ; je voulais seulement discuter avec votre frère et vous de quelques actions spéciales qui devront être prises pour faire face à votre unique situation. En premier, je suis sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur le fait que le secret est de la plus grande importance dans cette affaire?" Remus hocha la tête violemment; ce devait être un secret, ce devait absolument en être un. Dumbledore continua, " Je sais que vous en savez assez pour ne pas parler de votre condition à personne. Romulus-" Le frère de Remus regarda froidement Dumbledore.

Romulus Lupin était en sixième année à Poudlard et appartenait à la Maison des Serpentards. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il n'aimait pas Remus et avait rendu cela très clair avec les années. Romulus n'avait pas vécu avec sa famille pour les trois dernières années, choisissant plutôt de passer les Fêtes avec le frère de leur père, leur Oncle Romulus. Le frère de Remus avait été nommé après leur oncle, continuant l'ancienne tradition familiale de nommer le premier fils Romulus. Pas un ne savait quand elle avait commencé, mais c'était maintenant une règle familiale ininterrompue. Les parents de Remus avaient pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de nommer leur second fils Remus, en référence à l'ancienne légende des Fondateurs de Rome. Malencontreusement, la haine de Romulus pour Remus avait amené leur propre situation trop près de la vieille légende que pour être confortable; Romulus avait actuellement essayé de tuer Remus, bien que ce fut visiblement un échec. La dernière fois que Remus avait vu son grand frère avait été immédiatement après que l'attaque ait échouée; les parents de Remus avaient ordonné à Romulus de partir. Ça avait été trois auparavant, mais c'était évident que Romulus ressentait la même antipathie à l'encontre de son frère qu'il avait alors démontrée.

"Je dois vous demander de ne pas dire un mot à personne sur la condition de Remus." La voix de Dumbledore était calme et légère, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur la note métallique de détermination qu'elle contenait. "Vous n'en parlerez pas et n'en donnerez pas la moindre indication à personne, pas même vos amis. Je dois vous avertir, si je découvre que vous avez désobéi à ce sujet, je vous renverrai de l'école. Je ne permettrai à aucune rivalité ou haine de se tenir entre lui et une bonne éducation dans cette école. Maintenant, ais-je votre parole que cette information restera confidentielle?"

"Oui, monsieur." La voix de Romulus était froide et dure. Remus détestait n'avoir que la parole de son frère entre lui et la découverte de son secret, mais il décida que si Dumbledore allait faire confiance à Romulus dans cette affaire, il suivrait les traces du Directeur.

"Merci. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis au festin maintenant; ça n'aura pas encore commencé." Romulus hocha la tête une fois, sèchement, et s'en alla rapidement à grand pas de la pièce. Dumbledore redirigea son attention vers Remus avec un autre sourire. " Et maintenant, Mr. Lupin, je ne souhaite pas vous enlever votre Cérémonie de Répartition. Votre première transformation ici arrivera très bientôt, n'est-ce pas?"

Remus frissonna légèrement à la pensée de ce par quoi il devrait passer dans quelques jours, mais répondit promptement, "Oui monsieur. Dans quatre jours, monsieur."

Dumbledore donna encore un petit hochement de tête et un petit soupir. "C'est plutôt infortuné, Mr. Lupin - Remus, si je puis." Remus hocha simplement la tête. "Le jour de la pleine lune, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez à l'Infirmerie quelques heures avant le lever de la lune. Vous pourrez vous présenter à Madame Pomfresh et elle s'occupera de vous à partir de là. Elle a les détails complets de votre situation et sera capable de répondre à toutes vos questions. Maintenant, avez-vous des questions auxquelles vous aimeriez que je vous réponde?

Remus considéra la question. Il avait un million de choses qu'il aurait aimé demander, mais il ne lui semblait pas que c'était le moment. Une chose le frappa, cependant, et il demanda doucement, "Oui, il y a une chose. Et si- Que se passera-t-il si un des étudiants découvre ma-ma lycanthropie? Je présume que les professeurs le savent déjà."

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Oui, les professeurs ont tous été informés; ils feront de leur mieux pour vous assister de quelque manière qu'ils puissent. Pour ce qui est des autres étudiants, je suggérais en premier que vous fassiez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour leur cacher cette information. Si, cependant, cela ne fonctionne pas, je suis prêt à employer de légers sortilèges d'Amnésie pour garder cette connaissance de ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Il serait mieux qu'aucun étudiants ne le sache. Nous ferons ce qui doit être fait pour garder votre secret en sécurité, cela je vous le promets."

Remus se sentait incroyablement soulagé. Il parvint à adresser à Dumbledore un petit et tremblant sourire alors qu'il le remerciait. Sourire semblait étrange. Remus ne souriait pas souvent, un fait qui troublait ses parents; un sourire semblait anormal maintenant sur son visage et rire était encore plus rare et plus étrange. Cependant, si une situation méritait un sourire, celle-là en était une, donc Remus fit de son mieux pour que cela ait l'air sincère et normal. Dumbledore se leva et marcha vers la porte tout en parlant.

"Je crois que nous sommes maintenant mieux de vous emmener en bas rejoindre vos camarades de classe. Ils vont arriver à peu près maintenant, donc vous n'aurez rien manqué." Les deux marchèrent en silence à travers les halls et couloirs de Poudlard, Remus regardant en émerveillement tout autour de lui tout le temps. C'était totalement le plus merveilleux bâtiment dans lequel il ait jamais été et il sentait plus comme à la maison qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Après peu de temps, Dumbledore lui montra une porte et lui dit calmement qu'il rejoindrait ses camarades à l'intérieur de la pièce. Remus leva les yeux vers le visage de Dumbledore et ressentit soudainement une vague de gratitude et d'affection envers le vieil homme.

"Merci", chuchota Remus avec ferveur. " Merci beaucoup- pour tout." Il se retourna rapidement et passa la porte, la fermant silencieusement derrière lui. Il se retrouva au fond d'une foule d'enfants- qui étaient presque tous plus grands que lui, remarqua Remus avec un silencieux soupir d'exaspération. Il décida qu'il était préférable qu'il se tienne immobile et essaye de paraître inaperçu et y avait plutôt admirablement réussi jusqu'à ce qu'un grand sorcier habillé complètement en noir entre dans la pièce par la porte derrière Remus.

"C'est le moment de la Répartition. Suivez-moi, en silence, s'il vous plaît." Sa voix était calme et égale; il sonnait comme un homme qui était habitué d'être obéi sans question. Cela sembla être une estimation exacte, puisque les enfants se placèrent en ligne silencieusement et commencèrent à le suivre. Remus se demanda nerveusement si les autres enfants savaient ce qui se passaient, si on leur avait dit ce qui allait se passer pendant qu'il était avec Dumbledore. Les parents de Remus lui avaient assuré qu'il n'y avait pas à avoir peur de la Répartition, mais avaient refusé de lui donner des détails, disant que cela gâcherait la surprise. Subitement, Remus fut arraché de ses silencieuses pensées par une main qui se posa soudainement sur son épaule.

Remus n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques. Depuis l'attaque qui avait changée sa vie, il évitait d'être touché par tout le monde, pour n'importe quelle raison. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, seulement que de toucher quelqu'un, ou que quelqu'un le touche, le rendait extrêmement inconfortable. Ses parents s'inquiétaient à propos de cela et il avait graduellement appris à tolérer leur contact, leur permettant de l'embrasser une fois de temps en temps, ou, plus souvent, de panser ses blessures. Qu'un étranger le touche était une affaire complètement différente et quand la main étrangère descendit sur son épaule, il tressaillit violemment et s'éloigna du contact non souhaité.

"Hey, hey!" La voix était surprise, pour dire le moindre, mais vraiment tranquille- apparemment les avertissements de grand homme d'être silencieux avait fait une forte impression. "Je suis désolé- je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. Est-ce que ça va? Nous ne sommes pas parvenu à te trouver après être descendu du train-tout va bien?" C'était Sirius Black, le garçon bavard du train. Remus essaya de se calmer- Sirius lui avait donné un choc. Respire normalement, se dit-il. Sirius le fixait, semblant assez inquiet.

"Je vais bien." La voix de Remus était calme et égale, sonnant complètement sous contrôle. Il se félicita silencieusement. "Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout."

"Désolé pour ça" chuchota Sirius d'un air contrit. " Tu semblais sur le point d'avoir une défaillance cardiaque!"

"Je suis un peu nerveux à propos de la Répartition." Ça n'ennuyait pas Remus d'admettre cela; c'était vrai et naturel dans les circonstances. " Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe."

"Oh, c'est vrai", dit Sirius, en continuant de garder sa voix basse. "Tu n'étais pas avec nous, pas vrai? Pas qu'ils nous aient dit ce qui allait se passer, mais le Professeur Muerno- c'est le grand type en avant, qui donne assez la chair de poule vraiment; apparemment il est le Directeur adjoint et le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal- en tout cas, il nous a juste dit que nous allions prendre part à la Cérémonie de Répartition et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ensuite, il nous a dit de nous donner une apparence décente et est parti. Donc nous ne sommes pas supposés nous inquiéter- je déteste quand les gens me disent ça, tu sais? Ça n'aide jamais et ça signifie généralement qu'il y a quelque chose dont il faut s'inquiéter et qu'ils ne veulent pas que je sache." Il fronça les sourcils en fausse frustration. Remus, ne sachant pas quoi dire, hocha simplement la tête.

Sirius était très amical, réfléchit Remus. Beaucoup trop amical. Remus avait décidé avant de mettre un pied dans le Poudlard Express qu'il aurait besoin de garder ses distances de ceux l'entourant; son secret en faisait une nécessité. Donc il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se faire d'amis, malgré les souhaits de sa mère. Les amis étaient un danger qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir- et de plus, il pouvait vivre sans eux. Il n'avait pas eu d'amis depuis qu'il avait été mordu et il avait appris à vivre avec la solitude; la solitude était devenue un compagnon plutôt que quelque chose à craindre. Donc Remus était monté à bord de l'Express avec l'idée de rester plutôt silencieux- en étant agréable et poli avec tout le monde, bien sûr, mais en établissant une ligne de délimitation pour le reste de son temps à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une conversation, d'être inclus dans des plans pour jouer des mauvais tours ou d'être forcé dans une confrontation publique avec Romulus. Et maintenant, Sirius était de nouveau là, parlant sans arrêt, lui souriant largement d'une façon si amicale, et Remus était stupéfié de trouver toute sa vieille résolution se dissolver. Il voulait rendre le sourire et aider à planifier des mauvais tours et avoir du plaisir- il voulait un ami. Mais c'était un désir inutile. Et maintenant, Sirius regardait avec curiosité l'expression mélancolique qui était apparue sur le visage de Remus tandis qu'il pensait silencieusement.

"Toi", dit Sirius pensivement, "Tu as besoin de t'égayer. Gravement. Ça ne te tuerait pas de sourire, pas vrai? Tu donnes l'impression de ne jamais sourire."

"Non-Je- ", Remus était complètement perdu, se débattant pour trouver quelque chose à dire. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas grand chose à propos de quoi sourire." La fin était un doux marmonnement, si doux que Sirius semblait ne peut-être pas l'avoir entendu. Leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle empêcha cependant toute autre question, au soulagement de Remus.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers l'avant de la Salle, Remus se rappela de regarder le plafond, comme son père lui avait mentionné qu'il devrait faire. Il eut une presque inaudible exclamation de surprise alors qu'il vit ce qui semblait être le ciel ouvert loin au-dessus de lui, avec des chandelles allumées suspendues en l'air plusieurs pieds au-dessus de sa tête. Sirius regarda aussi en l'air et Remus l'entendit marmonner une exclamation de stupéfaction.

Le regard de Remus fut inexorablement attiré vers la lune; presque pleine. Elle était belle ce soir, pensa-t-il tristement, belle et terrible. Il n'avait jamais perdu son appréciation pour ses changeantes beautés et s'enorgueillait de connaître son visage aussi bien qu'il connaissait le sien. Il ne put tout de même pas supprimer un petit frisson cependant, alors qu'il la contemplait tristement; si belle, si calme et paisible semblait-elle et pourtant, elle était la plus cruelle chose qu'il connaisse. La beauté de la lune était évidente pour tous, mais seul Remus pouvait voir sa froide et terrible malveillance.

Remus se touvait maintenant parmi la foule d'enfants, tous fourmillant autour dans un essai désespéré de se cacher derrière un autre, tous cherchant à éviter les centaines d'yeux des élèves plus vieux et des professeurs tournés vers eux. Il se tassa sur lui-même bien fort, se rapetissant du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'il occupe aussi peu d'espace que possible pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il enregistra à peine les événements prenant place autour de lui tandis qu'il continuait de regarder le ciel- le ciel au complet était vraiment magnifique ce soir-là, les étoiles brillantes et claires.

Il porta peu d'attention à la chanson que le vieux et rapiécé chapeau posé sur la table devant lui chanta, absorbant simplement les informations que sa chanson comportait. Ils allaient être Répartis en essayant le chapeau, donc, n'est-ce pas? Remus décida qu'il pouvait y faire face assez bien. Il se demanda brièvement dans quelle Maison il allait être placé. Son père Nicolas avait été à Gryffondor, tandis que sa mère Mabyn avait été une membre de Serdaigle. Remus pensait que ces deux maisons semblaient fantastiques et il n'aurait réellement rien contre être un Poufsouffle. Il avait, par contre, des sentiments plutôt forts envers la Maison de Serpentard; il ne voulait très certainement pas en faire partie. Il était assez effrayé, cependant, que ce serait là qu'il serait placé. Tout le monde savait que Serpentard était la Maison où allaient tous ceux qui avaient des inclinaisons pour les Forces du Mal. Pour qui serait plus probable d'être placé avec ceux des Forces du Mal qu'une Créature Maléfique? Oui, conclut Remus sombrement, je suis sûr d'être un Serpentard.

Il n'avait pas porté attention à la Répartition qui avait lieu devant lui. Il concentra, cependant, son attention quand "Black, Sirius!" fut appelé en avant. Remus regarda Sirius s'asseoir, son visage à moitié couvert par le vieux chapeau rapiécé. Quand le chapeau cria "Gryffondor!", Remus nota avec une petite quantité de surprise le choc évident sur la plupart des visages. Remus savait que un Black dans la maison de Gryffondor ne s'était pas entendu parlé depuis au moins des siècles. Il connaissait la réputation que la famille Black avait, et elle était bien méritée, mais il n'aimait pas le fait que la plupart ici semblait si choqué par l'idée qu'un Black puisse ne pas être porter vers le mal comme le reste de sa famille. C'était assez injuste de juger une personne d'après les actes de sa famille, quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Remus fronça les sourcils mentalement alors même qu'il joignait les applaudissements retardés pour le placement de Sirius.

La Répartition se passait beaucoup trop vite, pensa Remus quelques moments plus tard. Ils avaient déjà atteint les L et Lupin ne pouvait être que quelques noms plus loin. En effet, "Lupin, Remus" fut appelé après que l'étudiant précédant ait décampé et Remus s'avança avec réticence. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'yeux posés sur lui. Il avait passé tant d'années à se cacher de tout le monde et maintenant, il était le centre d'attention de centaines de regards brûlants. Il risqua un coup d'œil rapide à la table où les professeurs étaient assis, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'ils le fixaient avec encore plus d'intérêt qu'ils avaient montré pour tous les autres étudiants.

_Curieux de voir où va être placé le loup-garou? Hé bien, je le suis aussi._

Prenant une profonde respiration, Remus se glissa sur le tabouret, se sentant ridiculement petit, et remuant une peu tandis que le chapeau était placé sur sa tête.

"Ah, nous y voici alors!" La voix était à l'intérieur de la tête de Remus, il en était sûr, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment y répondre. "Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai seulement besoin de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours et de voir de quoi tu es fait. Donc, tu es le petit Solitaire, n'est-ce pas?" Remus savait qu'il avait sursauté à cela, même s'il s'était attendu à ce que le chapeau soit capable de voir ça. Le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé avec lui avec autant de désinvolture avant et il était un peu désarçonné. La voix continua, "Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire avec toi- tu n'es pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, tu sais."

_Vraiment?_ pensa Remus directement au chapeau, espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre.

"Oh oui" répondit-il avec un petit gloussement. "Tu es très brave et loyal et assez intelligent, tu sais, mais plutôt seul et bien plus triste que n'importe quel enfant de ton âge ne devrait l'être. Tu as besoin d'amis, mon garçon, de bons amis; tu irais bien dans n'importe laquelle des Maisons- sauf Serpentard. Non, tu n'es pas un Serpentard du tout, mais n'importe laquelle des autres t'irait bien, je pense. Hmmm, voyons voir- ah oui, qu'est-ce que c'est? Honorable- oui, assez honorable- oui, mon garçon, je pense que tu feras un excellent Gryffondor!"

Remus se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et regarda autour. Les professeurs portaient maintenant de très différentes expresssions; certains semblaient choqués, un ou deux horrifiés, et quelques uns, comme Dumbledore, semblaient plutôt contents. Dumbledore adressa à Remus un minuscule clin d'œil et un hochement de tête et il se retrouva en train de marcher vers la table des Gryffondor, qui l'acclamait comme elle l'avait fait pour tous les autres étudiants qui s'étaient ajoutés à elle cette nuit-là. Remus ressentit une vague de joie- il n'était, pour eux, pas différent des autres enfants normaux qui avaient été répartis cette nuit. Cela changerait, bien sûr, si jamais ils découvraient ce qu'il était, mais il mit de côté cette notion. Personne ne le découvrirait jamais.

Il atteint la table et vit Sirius Black lui faire signe comme un fou. "Félicitations, Remus!" cria joyeusement Sirius comme Remus prenait avec hésitation un siège à côté du lui à son insistance. "Je savais que tu l'avais en toi!" Remus évalua de nouveau la situation et décida qu'un sourire était de circonstances. Il essaya fortement de sourire avec enthousiasme à Sirius, mais sentit que cela sortit en un plutôt petit et pathétique effort. Ce qui sembla juste rendre Sirius encore plus déchaîné. "Et voilà! Tu peux sourire, je le savais! Nous allons devoir travailler là-dessus, tu sais." Les deux garçons retournèrent leur attention à la Répartition, attendant de voir les résultats de la Répartition de James. Peter Pettigrew fut réparti avant James, bien sûr, et les rejoingnit à la table des Gryffondor, suivi très rapidement après par James, qui arborait un large et fier sourire.

Dans le temps que la Répartition soit finie et que Dumbledore ait fait quelques remarques plutôt incongrues, Remus fut sûr qu'il allait mourir de faim avant que le festin soit servi. Il eut un petit cri de bonheur quand la table devant lui fut soudainement remplie de nourriture et commença à manger de façon affamée. Il avait toujours beaucoup plus faim durant les plusieurs jours précédant ses transformations et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. La nourriture était fantastique et quand ils eurent terminé, Remus se sentait assez contenté. Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et s'adressa à la foule.

"Bien, maintenant que nous avons mangé, j'aimerais faire quelques annonces. La Forêt Interdite, comme son nom peut sembler l'indiquer, est interdite à tous les étudiants. Mr Rusard souhaitait que je vous rappelle à tous que la magie ne doit pas être exécutée dans les couloirs entre les classes. Également, nous venons juste de planter un nouveau et dangereux arbre sur le terrain de l'école. Cet arbre est connu comme un Saule Cogneur et il est probable qu'il vous attaque si vous passez près de lui. S'il vous plait, rester à une distance sécuritaire de lui en tout temps. Et c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! Maintenant, je crois qu'une façon appropriée de finir cette soirée serait de réciter l'hymne de Poudlard. Si vous avez choisi votre air préféré, nous pouvons commencer!"

À ces mots, Dumbledore agita sa baguette et des mots apparurent dans les airs. Le corps étudiant éclata dans un chant, avec des centaines de tons et tempos différents. Remus pensa que c'était un des bruits les plus cacophoniques qu'il avait jamais entendu et les paroles de la chanson semblaient si ridicules qu'elles étaient assez dures à chanter. Remus chanta rapidement et doucement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Sirius et James, d'un autre côté, avaient mis tout ce qu'ils avaient dans la chanson. Chacun avait leurs bras autour des épaules de l'autre, ils étaient levés sur leurs sièges et avaient commencé à chanter de tout leurs poumons, avec de larges sourires maniaques sur leur visage. Ils étaient probablement les personnes les plus notables dans le Hall et obtinrent une bonne quantité de rire comme ils continuaient de donner leur performance.

Finalement, quand le chant se fut terminer, Dumbledore envoya tous les étudiants au lit. Riant et parlant, ils passèrent par les portes et les Gryffondors suivirent les préfets vers leur nouvelle maison. Remus marcha silencieusement, portant une spécial attention aux tournants qu'ils empruntaient, déterminé à figurer où tout était exactement aussitôt que possible. Il détestait ne pas savoir où il était en tout temps. Il commençait aussi à se sentir réellement épuisé; la sieste dans le train lui avait fait du bien, mais il était toujours fatigué si près de la Pleine Lune et ça avait été une journée extrêmement longue. Le temps qu'ils atteignent la Tour de Gryffondors, il était certain qu'il allait s'effondrer avant qu'il ne se rende dans son lit. Le Préfet leur montra exactement où ils allaient aller et à force de pur effort, Rémus parvint à grimper dans celui supposé être sien avant de tomber endormi. Il était incapable de rester éveillé assez longtemps pour ne serait-ce que changer ses vêtements ou même fermer ses rideaux. Comme il s'endormait, sa dernière pensée était d'un étrangement contentement alors qu'il jetait un regard à la pièce. Il était là où il était supposé être.

_Note de l'Auteur : Beaucoup, beaucoup de remerciements à ceux qui ont reviewer - j'ai tellement apprécié! Je jure que ça va contenir quelques idées originales. La signification du titre Galois est "Protections", référant à la protection qu'offre Dumbledore à Remus ainsi qu'à la protection qui lui est accordé en le plaçant dans la Maison des Gryffondors. Comme toujours, SVP laissez un review - ils m'aident vraiment à écrire! Merci à tous!_

_**Note de la traductrice! : Hello everyone! Je réalise que j'ai pris vraiment, mais vraiment plus de temps que prévu avant d'updater!!! Je suis sincèrement désolé... La "Vrai Vie" prend pas mal de place sur mon horaire. Toutefois, je promet que je vais me réorganiser, et que j'updaterai plus souvent!!! - Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine. Merci infiniment pour vs review qui, je vous l'assure son traduit pour l'auteur!**_

_**Kathleen**_


End file.
